Shogun Tatsumaki
Shogun Tatsumaki is a character in Dragon Ball Omega; at first he's the primary antagonst/anti-hero, but he later becomes an occasional ally. He's first seen during the 30th World Martial Arts Tournament; he fights Vegeta towards the end of the tournament and defeats him, and then fights Goku in the final round, and defeats him as well. After that, Goku requests that he takes him on as his as his martial arts teacher, which he accepts. He comes from Planet Shogun, a planet that exists in the Lightblade Solar System, a Solar System which exists in the Solar Wave Galaxy, a galaxy which exists in Universe 12. In his youth, he was in trianing to become the God of Destruction of Universe 12, making him, Beerus, Champa, and Top the only non-divine beings who were to become Destruction Gods. His primary martial arts teacher was Heles, the God of Destruction of Universe 2, whom he also had a romance with, which had to be kept secret because it's considered a sin according to the Omni-King for Divine and non-divine beings to have those kinds of relationships with one another. However, long before his training was complete he disappeared. For decades it was unknown where he went, but he really traveled to Universe 7, for unknown reasons, where he arrived on Planet Earth, and opened up a martial arts dojo on Komugi Island. Shogun Tatsumaki is from a mortal race who are considered the predacessors of human beings. They once existed on earth millions of years before current humans, but most of them left eons ago and evolved far passed the humans that they left behind. Shogun Tatsumaki is considered one of the greatest martial artists of all time; in Universe 12 he was number 3, the only ones surpassing him being the Supreme Kai and the God of Destruction, and in Universe 7 that seems to be the same. He possesses some ancient martial arts that no modern humans are able to perform, but were common back when his people lived on Earth. On his home planet, and at his dojo, he's known as the Great Sage Fist, and is the leader of an organization known as the 12 Deadly Fists, which are 12 master martial artists, excluding himself, who take up jobs for money to help other people all around the world. Overview Appearance Personality History Background Abilities Techniques Offensive Movies #'Hakuda '(lit. White Hits): Punches that are so fast that they look like a mere blur of white to most combatants; this is his signature technique, and as such doesn't even need to utter it's name any more for it to be effective. When unleashing a barrage of many punches at once, using the level of speed required for Hakuda, the sheer force often causes a flash of blinding light to completely obscure his visage. Defensive Movies Other Moves #'Speed Clones': Like several other characters, Shogun Tatsumaki has the ability to create clones of himself. Unlike the others, however, who create physical constructs in their form, which are capable of acting independently, Shogun doesn't technically create physical clones, but it appears as if there are mutiple of him, simply because of how fast he is moving. This technique has become so refined over the years that he's managed to completely eliminate any way that someone would be able to tell the difference, such s sounds being made while moving back and forth, or static scratches along the bodies of the clones. These aren't just for intimidation, either; he can move so fast, that he's able to attack with each one of them individually, from entirely different angles, Other #'Superior Eyesight': Shogun's eyesight is so refined that he's able to see a fight take place from over 10 miles away, in incredible detail. #'Superior Speed': Shogun Tatsumaki is renowned for his inhuman, Godlike speed. It's for this reason alone that he is feared throughout the world as the greatest martial arts master of all time, because almost nobody who he faces can see him when he moves. There's his Speed Clones ability, but even beyond just that, every one of his strikes are so quick that the mortal eye cannot perceive them; during his fight with Goku, onlooker Master Roshi theorized that even if he wasn't overwhelmingly musclar, the sheer speed alone would give him the strength required to bust thorugh even the most bulky muscles that a fighter could possess. #'Superior Senses': In addition to the eyesight ahead of him, he has an area of sense 180 degrees around him, and up to 10 miles in every single diretion from every single angle; in addition to that, he's able to detect the exact location of a lot of enemies, even if they're attempting to conceal their presence. Gallery Shogun Tatsumaki1.jpg|Shogun Tatsumaki's Full Appearance Shogun Tatsumaki2.png|Shogun Tatsumaki staring down Vegeta Shogun Tatsumaki3.jpg|Shogun Tatsumaki's Ki Energy Shogun Tatsumaki4.png|Shogun Tatsumaki preparing to fight Goku Shogun Tatsumaki5.jpg|Shogun Tatsumaki recruiting Soryu Sakugami at a young age Shogun Tatsumaki6.png|Shogun Tatsumaki effortlessly killing a black bear Shogun Tatsumaki7.png|Shogun Tatsumaki easily defeating Goten Shogun Tatsumaki8.png|Even Goten and Trunks together can't keep up with his incredible speed... Shogun Tatsumaki9.png|Shogun Tatsumaki blocking Goku's attack Shogun Tatsumaki10.jpg|Gohan trying and failing to defeat him... Shogun Tatsumaki11.png|Shogun Tatsumaki kills an opponent Shogun Tatsumaki12.jpg|Shogun Tatsumaki powers up Shogun Tatsumaki13.jpg Category:Male Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Humans Category:Leaders Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Main Character(s) Category:Fighters Category:Tournament Fighters Category:New Characters Category:Kings Category:Characters with Amortality Category:Characters who can use Ultra Instinct Category:Kamehameha